You Jump, I Jump
by YellowEyedDemon4699
Summary: Takes place six hours after the sinking of Titanic. This is the only part that will be published of this fic. Enjoy.


_**(Disclaimer: All characters were not created by me. I do not claim any of these to be ,my own, except for the story that is posted on here. **__**Warning: Will contain self harm, suicidal thoughts and actions**__**)**_

Rose lied in bed quietly, staring at the ceiling of the hotel. In past six hours, she had lost the love of her life, and now he was tormenting her, refusing to leave her mind in a cruel backlash of memories that struck her heart over and over. She would've preferred an eternity in those waters instead of this.

She sighed. "Have I gone mad? Shall God show me mercy and let me die of a broken heart? Or...am I just not that lucky." She closed her eyes, and once again, just like the other times, she saw Jack Dawson's cold corpse holding her hand. He began to reanimate and asked her, "Why Rose? Why have you abandoned me this way? You said you loved me...You said you loved me!"

Then she woke up, lying in a pool of her own sweat. She had been asleep for thirty minutes, and woke up after the third harsh cry of her dead lover. The tears began to stream down her cheeks, and her sobs came quickly and relentlessly, shaking her body like an earthquake. She held her pillow, never having felt so alone. "Why couldn't I have died on that damned ship?" She whispered to herself, inadvertently pinching her arm the way her mother had taught her to when she did something unladylike.

She suddenly felt warm arms wrap slowly around her waist, and a comforting voice whisper her name. Hearing the voice made her body go into every emotion at once, recognizing that it was him. It was Jack. But how? She turned towards him, and he was still there, alive, wearing the same clothes she had seen him in the day that they met. The tears flowed faster now, as she looked into his eyes.

"You're not here Jack. Stop torturing me like this." She muttered between sobs. He merely smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She truly felt like it was real. Like Jack was truly there, holding her and kissing her. The movements, the way he was breathing, all of it was real. "I must really have gone mad, just as I believed to be." She thought to herself. She quickly buried her face in his shoulder, begging him not to leave her again. Begging this bittersweet hallucination never to come to its inevitable end.

Then she woke up again. And he was gone...again. She closed her eyes as the realization crushed her. She looked out the window of the tiny transport ship she was on, which was taking her long the coast to California, per her mother's request. She stood up, wearing a loose, white, satin nightgown, and walked out to the port bow of the ship. She looked over the edge, and opened the polished wooden box, which had everything she needed for when this moment arrived. A small dagger with a silver blade and an embellished handle, and the necklace which was nicknamed "The Heart of the Ocean".

She carefully put on the necklace, and dropped the empty box over the edge, into the water. She smiled as she saw Jack standing behind her, with his hands rested gently on her shoulders. "Are yo sure you want to do this?" She turned her head all the way around and kissed him. "You jump, I jump, remember?" He sighed and she closed her eyes, made pleasant by the feel of his lips on her lips, his hands on her hips, and his breath on her face.

She turned back towards the water, and slid the knife up her arm, slicing along the tracks of her veins. She showed no sign of the dagger's blade even so mch as stinging, for the agony of losing her beloved Jack Dawson had made her go numb of all lesser pain. She dropped the knife over the edge to follow the box into the water.

Rose slowly climbed over the railing and closed her eyes, feeling the cold air whip her bare skin. Small droplets of blood splatted on the concrete deck, from wrists that were beginning already to be weak from the loss of blood. Her eyes opened as she saw Jack hanging on behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying his face in her soft auburn curls. "You're so stupid, Rose." She smirked and her eyes dimmed tiredly. "I know, Jack."

She smiled, closed her eyes, and let go of the railing, falling forward to the mercilessly harsh current of her lover's grave.


End file.
